


Fireworks

by Justbeyourself205



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbeyourself205/pseuds/Justbeyourself205
Summary: They haven’t seen fireworks in years.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Or; a short little drabble thing

A sudden bang makes Ghoul jump. He turns, looking where Party’s attention has turned. Fireworks.

 God, they haven't seen fireworks in years. Some killjoys are setting them off a long ways away. The sky explodes with color. 

 Party smiles, putting out his cigarette, "They're gonna get ghosted."

 "Maybe." He offers.

 It’s Gerard that looks at him, eyes shining, “I haven't seen fireworks in years."

 He smiles softly at him, "Me neither."

 Gerard shocks Ghoul by cupping his face and pressing their lips together suddenly. Finally. Frank hums with pleasure, eyes fluttering shut.

 Fireworks. Exploding with color behind his eyelids. Butterflies swarming in his stomach. His skin growing warmer.

 Frank hasn’t felt anything like it before. They part and Gerard lets his hands drop. Party focuses back on the fireworks but Ghoul simply stares at him.

 Then Frank wraps his arms around his neck, pulling them together, lips meeting hotly and passionately.

 He doesn’t want to ever stop.


End file.
